1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and more specifically to fastening systems accommodating a variability in fastening position.
2. Disclosure Information
In the automotive fastening arts, the wide variability in the positioning of structures to be fastened together necessitates the accommodation of a stack-up of tolerances between automotive body structure and the components that are assembled to an automotive body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,549, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a mounting system which overcomes the stack-up of tolerances and accommodates variability in positioning the componentry with respect to the panel to which it is attached. The mounting system of the '549 patent includes a stud carried with the component to be mounted, a hole formed through the body structure for receiving the stud therein and a fastener assembly that is both axially variable positionable with respect to the stud and carried within the hole which permits movement along axes perpendicular to the stud. The fastener assembly provides for clamping engagement with the body structure to secure the stud and the component in its final desired position. The stud of the '549 system engages a collar which is axially positionable in a conical spring washer. External and internal tapered surfaces of the collar wedgingly engage the washer to provide locking engagement with respect to the stud when the appropriate axial position is reached. Because of the frictional locking engagement provided by the '549 system, its utility is limited to light duty applications in non-harsh atmospheres.